


Coronation Surprise

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2019 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coronations, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: And then her gaze lands on blue eyes she hasn't properly seen in far too long, dropping down briefly to note the dimples and the tip of a tongue peeking out from a smile that has haunted her dreams for years.





	Coronation Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 September 2019  
Word Count: 1485  
Written for: InspiredByOQ 2019  
Recipient: reginalocksleyy & Sean Maguire  
Prompt: This [tweet](https://twitter.com/reginalocksleyy/status/1124007406751629312) with Ksenia's gifs & Sean's quote  
Summary: And then her gaze lands on blue eyes she hasn't properly seen in far too long, dropping down briefly to note the dimples and the tip of a tongue peeking out from a smile that has haunted her dreams for years.  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the events at the end of ep 07x22 "Leaving Storybrooke". Just consider everything we know in the series up for grabs.  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself here. I loved the gifs that Ksenia made and I absolutely LOVE that quote of Sean's about if Robin had been able to come back for Regina's coronation. I had to write this fic, y'all. And yes, all of the actual coronation dialogue comes directly from the episode and me watching and transcribing it …because I'm that big of a nerd. LOLOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something I missed, let me know?

"What is this?" Regina asks, taking in the sight of Snow and David in their royal finery and young Neal looking dapper in a suit on the dais. She's still trying to figure out what everyone is doing all dressed up in the Great Hall in the first place.

"This is for you."

She can hear the thrum of emotion under those four words. This is something big, something important. Her sister and her sons are involved, and who knows how many other people in this room, as well. Her pulse quickens; the taste of imminent and profound change is strong in the air.

"All the realms have been united," Snow continues, "and now we need someone to lead us."

"The people have decided, Your Majesty." David's words send her heart racing with a strange blend of excitement and fear, stomach churning. He turns to touch Neal's back, softly saying, "Okay, Neal, go on down."

She watches her godson pass her, likely to stand next to the younger version of Henry, then lifts up her heavy skirts to climb the steps to the small dais, stopping in front of the couple she once wanted dead, but now can't imagine not being in her life. It takes a moment to realize that David is picking up an ornately inlaid box that she recognizes from among her personal mementos. She remembers Daddy telling her that it contains the diadem used by all of the queens in his family. When her grandfather died and her uncle was crowned, he chose a different crown for his bride, wanting a different tradition, and Daddy requested this one for her as the only granddaughter. When he opens the box, she confirms that it contains that same diadem. How did Snow find it?

"They want it to be you, Regina."

That pulls Regina's thoughts from the diadem back to the situation at hand. Her heart is pounding even harder, and now there's a sheen of tears threatening to spill down her cheeks at what is happening. Fearing this is all some joke or dream, she turns around to gaze at everyone in the Great Hall. She expects censure, but finds only joy and acceptance, even from people who once hated and feared her. When older Henry nods at her, she repeats the motion, feeling a bit better.

"You ready?" 

David's gently concerned voice pulls her back. She looks to the crowd once more before asking, "Uh, is _everyone_ here?"

Snow's nose wrinkles with a small grin as she whispers, "I think the baby was fussy."

"Oh! Okay," Regina replies just as softly with another nod. It makes sense. But there's a part of her that's missing someone else that should be there for this. Someone that she hasn't seen in more years than she cares to count, but who has always been in her heart and her thoughts. No, that's not true. She saw him in her dreams when younger Henry had her imprisoned and wanted her dead.

"Shall we begin?" Snow whispers. 

Without waiting for Regina's reply, she reaches into the box to gently lift out the diadem and hold out in front of Regina. Just the sight of it makes Regina's heart clench in her chest with more emotions than she can name. So much history rests on the metal and jewels cradled in Snow's hands, so much responsibility. Is she really ready for this?

"Do you, Regina Mills, accept the role of the first elected ruler of the newly united realms?"

She thinks she should take time to consider this, but the words are out of her mouth before she realizes it. "I do."

"Excellent." David's response makes her smile, but it's the watery, tearful smile gracing Snow's face that tells her she's made the right decision. "So, if you please," he continues, gesturing for her to kneel.

As soon as she's in position in front of Snow, head bowed appropriately, she realizes just how far they've come since that fateful day in the meadow. She wills herself not to cry. Snow's voice rings out in the Great Room, loud and proud.

"I now crown you--"

The massive doors burst open, crashing into the walls with a deafening thud. Snow pulls the diadem back as Regina stands and turns to see who is crashing her coronation, a sudden memory of her intrusion on Snow and David's wedding so long ago filling her mind. She wonders if she'll need to use a fireball on whoever it is today.

And then her gaze lands on blue eyes she hasn't properly seen in far too long, dropping down briefly to note the dimples and the tip of a tongue peeking out from a smile that has haunted her dreams for years. Her vision blurs and then goes absolutely black.

*****

"Regina? Come on, love, wake up."

It's his voice. She _must_ be dreaming. He can't possibly be here.

"Is she going to be okay?" That's Snow. "Where's Doc to check on her?"

"N-No dwarves," she mutters roughly.

"Open your eyes for us, Regina," David says softly, and she realizes it must've been a dream to see and hear _him_. "Let us know you're still okay."

It takes a moment, but she opens her eyes to see David and Snow looking worriedly at her, but movement to her left reveals _him_ once again. "R-Robin?"

"Hello, milady."

Tears fill her eyes and she surges up to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace, unwilling to let go of him ever again. His soft chuckle reverberates against her chest, a welcome feeling she's missed for far too long. When his arms encircle her body, keeping her close, she relaxes into him and cries harder.

"Shh, it's all right, love," he whispers. "You're all right and so am I." He continues whispering similar words to her, but they all blur into a comforting buzz as she sobs out her emotions that he's here with her until she can't cry any more tears. "Better now, love?"

"I-I don't know? How are you here?" She hates how rough her voice, how emotionally vulnerable she sounds in front of so many people.

"Why don't we finish your coronation and I promise I'll explain it all to you later on tonight when we're alone?" Her face feels like it will split open from the smile his words bring, and she nods. "Somehow I thought you might like that idea. Can you stand?"

Robin helps her to her feet, and she belatedly notices David assisting him in keeping her upright. She takes a moment to realize Robin's in the same outfit he wore in Camelot, the one she found so damned sexy at the time. She sets that thought aside for now. If Robin is back, it means she should have a lifetime with him. She has a coronation to complete for now.

"I'll be standing with the boys, cheering you on, love," Robin says and kisses her cheek, then turns to move, but Regina stops him to press a gentle kiss to his lips first. He nips at her bottom lip and chuckles. "Go on, Regina."

She waits until he goes to stand by younger Henry, who has an oddly smug look on his face. She'll need to find out what that's about later. Taking a deep breath, she scans the room again with a sheepish smile before facing Snow and David again. Snow quirks a curious brow at her, but doesn't pick up the diadem again until she nods and bends down again.

"Regina Mills," Snow says, lifting the diadem to settle it on her head, "I now crown you the Good Queen. Long may she reign."

The tears in Snow's eyes and her voice nearly do Regina in. But it's the loud cheering and clapping from the assembled people, including her beloved soulmate, that truly overwhelms her. She needs something, and steps forward for a hug from Snow, but David holds out an arm to stop her. She's startled until both take a step back and offer a proper bow of deference to their queen.

*****

"I am proud of you," Robin says later that night, once he and Regina are able to sneak away from the festivities to the suite of rooms appointed to her as the ruling monarch of the castle. "I always knew you'd get there, and you did. And I love you."

Tears fill her eyes to hear those three words from her soulmate, and she immediately repeats them. "I love you, too, Robin. I've been waiting so long to say them to you."

"And now you can say them whenever you wish."

"How did you manage to--" Her words are cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn, causing Robin to chuckle and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Why don't we get some rest now, love? I'll explain everything in the morning, I swear."


End file.
